


Kneel Before the King

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Role Reversal, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is tired of America always being big and dominating during sex so he decides to change things up a bit, making himself a king and America his peasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Before the King

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HELP ME OUT HERE GUYS SERIOUSLY
> 
> this is a fill for the kink meme, the request being pretty much what my summary says. Problem is I can't find the request anymore, I lost my bookmarks when I switched phones and it seems this request has just disappeared SO IF YOU HAPPEN TO SEE IT PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME. 
> 
> Anyways figured I would upload anyways even if I can't find the request, hope you all enjoy.

Now England loved America, he truly did. When the younger had confessed to him he was overjoyed, the two dating now. It was a nice relationship, cuddling on the couch watching movies together, America calling England's food bad and in turn England calling America's greasy patties of fat.

It was all England had expected and enjoyed except for one thing, their sex life. Now England certainly doesn't hate having sex with America, on the contrary he enjoys it quite a bit. Their sex life had been normal for awhile until a blushing America had mentioned something he heard from Japan, roleplaying. 

England had liked the idea at first, the two trying out a few scenarios. They were fun at first until England realized something. America had to be the dominant in each one. The rapist breaking into the house, the police officer arresting a criminal, the list goes on. 

England certainly didn't mind being submissive but he also craved dominance, wanted to put his lover in his place. After all America was so cocky about being dominant it was getting on England's nerves. He had a plan though, a plan to show his lover his place (or rather that he would enjoy being submissive too). It started with a simple call to his lover, the other coming to visit in a week. England explained a roleplaying idea he had, not saying who would be dominant and submissive, he wanted it to be a surprise. America of course loved the idea and spent the rest of the week thinking of what he would do to England.

A week did pass and England was currently setting things up. On his fingers were a few rings, gemstones on each one. A royal cape was over his back, a white trim with purple fabric and a very convincing fake crown above his head. Luckily some costume shops had what he needed, the rest he had his own of. 

For America all there was was a torn up shirt, patches sewn on it in some places. It was a long shirt, enough to cover America's ass at least. Setting the shirt on his sofa England then made himself a pot of tea and went to fetch his old riding crop, coming back and resting against his chair. With everything in place he took his tea and went back to his living room, now waiting for America to arrive.

America paid the taxi as they arrived at England's (he had been asked to take one since England said he was setting up everything) and walked up to the man's door, giving the doorbell a push. A loud 'come in' was shouted from within and America could only grin as he opened the door. "Hey man I'm finally he-"

He cut himself off as he looked at the other, sitting in his chair and in what /should/ be what America was to wear. "What's going on dude? You pranking me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. After all wasn't it obvious that America would be the king and England the peasant?

"Now now I hardly think you deserve to be king when you worked so hard to break away from the monarchy." England chuckled, staying seated. "You always make me be the submissive one so now it's my turn to dominate you and trust me I won't do such a shoddy job as you do."

America huffed at that, puffing his cheeks out in a pout. "I do a great job." He said, cheeks tinting a bit red, not as sure about that as he was pretending to be. "But fine whatever it's only fair I'll be the peasant." After all it /was/ only fair to switch things up if England wanted. 

"Good." England said with a grin, pointing to the tattered shirt lying on his sofa. "Put that on, take off everything else including your boxers. You can set your clothes on the other chair here" He ordered, wanting to begin their roleplay.

America groaned as he looked at the shirt, stripping his own jeans and boxers off before sliding his shirt off and setting them where instructed. Turning around he picked up the old and tatterred shirt, a rather dissatisfied look on his face as he slipped into it, the shirt barely concealing his bare ass.

England stood up then, his grin still on his face. "Ah good we can start then. As you know over our conversation on the phone earlier I am a king and you are a simple peasant brought here for my amusement. If the peasant refuses he shall be locked away in the dungeon." Oh yes, he had it all planned out. "Address me as sire or your highness or simply King Arthur." America let out a chuckle at that and England simply sighed, knowing that was a bad name choice.

"Safe word is the same we use in our other roleplays. Don't use it unless necessary." Knowing America he would wimp out on this despite it really being a more tame roleplay. "Now, let's start the fun."

England went back to sit in his 'throne', crossing his legs. "Peasant! Come here, on your knees." He ordered, eyes glaring at America who did as told and sunk down to his knees, crawling up to in front of England.

England grinned even wider, reaching down next to his chair to pull up the riding crop. "Clean my boots peasant." He ordered, gently using the crop to tap the boot he had on the floor. "And don't worry, unlike you I keep myself very clean." The boots were brand new, they shouldn't have anything gross on them for America.

America cringed a bit as he was tolld that only to feel a gentle whap against his cheek. "None of that now, get on with it." England snapped, America only clenching his teeth in annoyance as he bent down. It was hard to keep the shirt covering him up in his position, sure his ass was hanging out now. Closing his eyes America dragged his tongue along the (thankfully clean) leather boot.

"Come now I know you're a lowly peasant but you can't be that stupid." England snapped, letting the crop smack against America's exposed bottom, earning a pained yelp from the other. Knowing he would be smacked again for talking America licked some more, making sure he had covered all of the shoe before pulling back up.

England smiled, looking down at his spit-covered boot. "Oh very good." He praised, moving the crop gently against America's cheeks. "Our stupid peasant is a quick learner." 

To be honest America wanted to feel angry at how he was being treated, after all he was America! But the way England spoke, how authoritative he sounded, it was sending pleasure straight to Alfred's cock. "I'm not stupid." He muttered, glaring up at England.

England laughed at that before smacking America's back with his riding crop. Was America going to play rebellious? England had no problem with that, it would only make the situation more fun. "Do not talk back to your king." He said, "A disgusting peasant like you should just be greatful you are allowed in the king's presence.

The more England spoke the more America felt like he hated this and the more pleasure shot to his hardening cock. He stayed quiet for now, not wanting another smack.

"Good, as I've said you really are a fast learner." England stood up now, circling around the other. "For a peasant you look rather well fed." He scoffed, tapping America's stomach with the crop. "Quite a shocker really most of you peasants always look so skinny."

"I am not fat!" America snapped, always a bit sensitive about the small bit of chub he had around his waist. Just as he was expecting England smacked him on the back, after all he had snapped at the other.

England came back to in front of America, glaring at the other. "It seems you are not yet fully aware that you should never raise your voice to a king." He said, lifting America's chin with the crop. "Lie down on your back." He ordered, America growling but doing as told.

"Good boy.." England cooed, undoing the button to his trousers and slipping them off. Smirking at the slight confusion on America's face he knelt down over the other's head, his ass right at America's mouth. "Lick me clean."

Luckily the two of them had done rimming plenty of times, America using his hands to spread England's cheeks apart before letting his tongue drag along England's hole, eliciting a quiet gasp from the other. He lapped around the outside for a little before England gave him a small pinch on the leg to warn him to move on, America plunging his tongue inside.

England bit down on his lower lip, holding his groaning in. After all he was in control, he couldn't be moaning like some whore. "Ah...yes deeper." He growled, pressing his backside harshly against the other's face. "Get it nice and clean now."

America started thrusting his tongue in and out of England's hole, a rather obsene slurping noise coming from his mouth. 

As much as England was enjoying the attention to his backside he needed to move things on. He stood up now, returning to where he had been sitting. This time however his hard cock was now out. "Suck me off."

"Yes your highness." America said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, scooting forward on his knees until he was nestled between England's legs. Without being told to again he leaned forward and let his tongue slowly drag along the tip, teasing the slit.

England hissed at the teasing, a hand fisting Alfred's hair, harshly yanking on his sensetive hairs. "Stop your teasing peasant!" He snapped, pushing Alfred's head down, his cock rubbing against the younger's cheek.

America grumbled at that but did as told, ignoring his own hard cock as he opened his mouth and swallowed down the head of England's, his tongue still teasing the tip. 

"Better I suppose." England shrugged, holding in his gasping and moaning that wanted to escape his throat. He couldn't go easy on America and didn't want to. Without warning he grabbed the other's hair with both hands and slammed America down on his cock until his nose was buried in those golden curls at the base. 

America couldn't help but gag as he was so suddenly and forcefully shoved down, his hands on England's thighs to brace himself. England wouldn't let up either, smirking as he noticed a few tears form in America's eyes. "You're not very nng...good at this." He groaned, letting go so America could pull back.

 

America immediately pulled back and off of England's cock, coughing and sputtering. Luckily he didn't feel like throwing up, that would certainly ruin the mood. Even he was getting into the roleplay, his hard cock peeking out from underneath his shirt.

"Well?" England asked, leaning forward to give America's ass a tap with the crop. "Are all peasants this useless and lazy or is it just you?" He noticed America's arousal too, waiting until later to say anything.

Trying not to pout America opened his mouth and took in England's cock again, going about halfway down before stopping and starting to bob his head. He could prove to this 'king' that he happened to be a very good blowjob giver. Using a hand to stroke the base America moved his head faster, obscene slurping noises being heard occasionally.

England groaned out this time, keeping one hand gently fisted in those golden hairs, his thumb gently rubbing against that stubborn cowlick, knowing what it did to the other.

"Mmmmff" America moaned, the sound muffled by England's cock. Oh god he was touching it, fingers gently rubbing the hair curl. It sent shivers down America's back and pleasure straight to his groin. 

"You're getting lazy again." England snapped, landing another smack to America with the crop. America could only whimper at that, doing his best to ignore his arousal as he sunk even deeper down on England's cock, deep throating the other. 

Oh America really was talented when it came to blowjobs, the man always shoving so much food down his gullet it was no wonder he could do the same with cock. England found it hard to decide whether to decide to come on America's face or in his mouth. In the end he decided the mouth, it being less messy. 

"Ahn...f-fuck..." England groaned, his hands harshly yanking America's head down, gagging the younger nation as he came down the other's throat. He waited until he could see that America swallowed before letting the other pull up, a satisfied grin on his face.

America immediately yanked his head back, coughing as he choked a bit on the other's cum. England had never been this rough with him before and as much as he would try and deny it he knew he was loving all of this as well. Reaching up America wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. "Good enough for you your highness?" He asked, a bit of snark in his tone.

The snark did not go unnoticed and it only helped England think of what to do next. "Still so rude.." he sighed, resting his head on his hand. "Entertain me peasant. Turn around and bend over on your hands and knees." He knew he would need a little time to get hard again so he figured during that time America could just prepare himself.

At least England was letting him prepare himself America figured, turning around and sticking his ass in the air, resting his lower body on the floor. "May I have lube your highness?" He asked, hoping England would be merciful about it.

As fun as it would have been to say no England wasn't that cruel. He had set a bottle of lubricant on the table next to his chair before they had started and he picked it up, tossing it to America. "This is only so you don't bleed anywhere."

The lube had landed next to America's head and he eagerly grabbed the bottle and opened it, drizzling the lubricant over a few fingers before reaching back, using his free hand to spread himself before thrusting a slick finger inside.

England moaned at the show before him, his hand trailing down to his own soft cock as he started to stroke it. Oh it was great being so in control again, even if it was just for a silly sex roleplay. "Come on now, don't be slow." He said in a bored tone of voice, his cock slowly getting hard again.

America groaned, thrusting his finger until he felt relaxed enough to add a second, hissing at the slight pain it caused him. It felt oddly nice too, his cock aching to be touched. 

"Yes, good." England groaned, loving the way America's fingers thrusted in and out, occasionally spreading out. England continued to stroke his cock, the feeling of power and control felt so amazing. Oh yes America was definitely submitting more often, especially since it looked like the lad was enjoying himself so much.

"Ahhn..." America groaned, not used to being penetrated as he slowly but surely stretched his fingers apart, his muscles relaxing. He felt himself getting more and more into the roleplay, adding a third finger with a sharp hiss.

England continued to stroke his cock, now back to being fully erect. He moaned quietly as he watched America's fingers thrust in and out, wondering what position he should take the other in. "Alright enough." He said suddenly, standing up and grabbing the bottle of lubricant. 

America sighed in relief at that, removing his fingers and now using both arms to rest his upper body on. He was a bit nervous, his heart pounding in his chest but at the same time he wanted this so badly.

"Good peasant." England cooed, sounding rather condescending as he kneeled behind his former colony. Setting the lube on the floor next to him he used both hands to spread America apart, getting a good look at the other's entrance. Too impatient to wait any longer England uncapped the lubricant and drizzled a bit over his cock, setting the bottle back down before lining himself up with America's hole and pushing himself inside.

America's eyes shot wide open in pain, screaming as England slowly pushed his way inside. It burnt, like he was being torn in two. Still, he could do this, he wasn't some wimp. 

"Sshh peasant." England cooed, gently rubbing those two round globes as he kept pushing until he was all the way inside, a low groan escaping his throat as America tightened up around him.

It didn't take long for America to relax around the other, pain slowly being replaced with pleasure. England began to thrust as the other relaxed, America whimpering and moaning with each one. It felt so oddly good, the pain mixed with pleasure. Why had he always insisted on dominating before?

England sped up his thrusting, giving a few spanks to the other's ass, noticing it made the other tighten up when he did. "Oh you are so good, I guess there are uses for such stupid peasants." He laughed, slamming in harder.

America could only scream out as he was slammed into, his cock begging to be touched, precum dribbling down. He wanted to stroke himself but he wanted England to do it more, whimpering in desperation.

England knew America was desperate and considered not letting the other touch himself, deciding not to be that cruel and bent over so he was against America's back, his fingers wrapped around America's cock. 

"Ah...f-fuck..." America groaned out, hips jering forward as England stroked his cock and it wasn't long until he came, his cum spilling to the floor beneath them as he tightened up around England's cock.

America tightening up almost brought England over the edge as well, his nails digging into the other's flesh as he kept thrusting. "Fuck...oh god you're so good." England practically yelled, giving one last, harsh thrust as he came inside the other, thrusting until he was finished. With a sigh he pulled out, giving America's ass one last smack as he watched his own cum dribble out the other's stretched hole.

"That was fun." England chuckled, breaking character with a sigh, sitting down on the floor to rest. "Looked like you had fun too despite always claiming there's no way you would enjoy being submissive."

America turned around on his knees, cheeks puffing out as he pouted. "Fine it was fun." He mumbled, cheeks tinted red. "And....I don't mind if we do it more often...."

England smirked at that, already starting to think of their next scenario.


End file.
